Masen Marie CullenSwan
by kotaxvampire
Summary: What if after Edward Left Bella she found out she was pregnant? Well she did and she got remarried so her and edward's daughter Masen had a regular life but what if George her husband was abusive, Bella died from cancer, the cullen's come back? hmm?
1. Welcome to Hell

I DO NOT OWN anything!!!!!! WAAAAAAAA :(

**MASEN MARIE CULLEN-SWAN'S POV:**

The sun came down on the small town of Vermontville, Michigan my green little shack of a house sat there in its ugliness. No one lived in Vermontville it was the town everyone forgot. My step father and I resided there. On the road of Elm Street, my mother died in this rundown decrepit house, Isabella Swan was her name, she died of cancer about 4 years ago. My real father was no where to be found and I was left with George, the abusive extra person, you have to live with till your 18 and can move out. I have no idea what my real father looks like the only clue I have is that he is a vampire and his name is Edward. I on the other hand am stuck with the name Masen Marie Cullen-Swan, I'm a girl, I'm 16, I have copper colored hair mixed with brown, I have one bright green eye, and one deep brown eye. I am not super tall, and I'm thin. I am also pretty graceful compared to my mother who was the biggest klutz on the planet.

"Masen, what's taking you so long to get out of fricking bed?" George yelled

"Sorry slept a little to long." I yelled back, I ran over to my closet i grabbed out my white studded belt, my black skinny jeans, my white black stripped shirt and a pair of Converse, I threw my outfit on me threw some mascara and eyeliner and ran grabbed my bag and ran out the door. The walk to the Maple Valley high school only took ten to eleven minutes, it was a nice relaxing, calming walk, I arrived in the parking lot of the school being shunned as usual.

"Hey freak girl." One of the retarded jocks called, I ignored

"Come here, two eyes." Another yelled I quickened my pace because they started walking toward me. I ran to the sidewalk, I turned my head back. I plowed right into someone, a hard cold muscular someone. I looked up I ran into a guy with copper colored hair, topaz eyes and Very Pale Very very pale. He was surrounded by a bunch of gorgeous and also very pale people.

"Vampires." I whispered, they all stiffened. "Excuse me. Sorry." I ran through the mob of vampires. I kept running till someone grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around, it was the jocks.

"Oh look, who I caught Sean." Ike said looking over at Sean.

"Ole two eyes right." They said pushing me back against the wall. They knocked my books out of my hands, and they smacked me.

"Now tell me again, whose a freak?" Ike taunted. I didn't reply I just rubbed my wounded cheek.

"Fine then I'll answer for you, you are a freak of nature." Sean said grabbing my neck and haling me off the ground. I was trying to worm out of his grasp. I was starting to not be able to breathe, but someone came and punched Sean in the face, making him drop me. I was gasping for breath. I looked up to find the kid I ran into earlier. He glided toward me.

"Are you ok?" He asked extending his hand.

"Yeah thanks." I didn't take his hand I grabbed my things and ran for cover.

**EDWARD CULLEN'S POV:**

We had to move to Vermontville Michigan. This little speck of nothing. There's not even a hospital, but Carlisle decided to open a clinic in this god forsaken. Hick town, it had 3 bars a general store and nothing else. The only thing that bothered me was that I was stupid and left my darling, Bella all alone. She would be about 34-35ish. I missed her every single day I would wallow around in my misery, till Alice came and made me get ready for school. What I would do to see her again? Today was are first day at Maple Valley High School nothing out of the ordinary, another boring place with cloud coverage. We all piled in the Volvo after grabbing everything we needed. We pulled into the school parking lot heading towar4d the main office. We got our schedules from the old lady sitting behind the desk and we were off toward building 2, when it hit me, Bella's scent well it had a little twist, like instead of freesia's and something else she had, rosy smell with the freesia's. The smell was getting stronger, everyone else must have smelt it to for they were all looking around. Then something small and fragile ran into my chest and the scent went into a whirlwind up my nostrils. I looked down and it was a girl, she looked just like Bella, except she had a little twist about her. Her hair was more coppery than Bella's and she had one green eye and one brown eye just like, Bella's. She gazed curiously at us. Then she audibly whispered "Vampires.". We all stiffened how did she know what we were I tried to search her mind and nothing she was blocked from me just like Bella was. Someone shouted something at her and she wormed her way through are mob. Who was she?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEY EVERYONE KOTAXVAMPIRE HERE, HOWS IT GOIN SORRY BOUT NOT UPDATING FAST ENOUGH I HAD EXAMS FOR SCHOOL NOT TO LONG AGO SO HERES MY NEW STORY SOON TO BE UPDATED!!!**

**THANKS LOVE AND HUGS TO ALL**

**lOVE,**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**


	2. Mom why?

I DO NOT OWN anything!!!!!! WAAAAAAAA :(

**MASEN MARIE CULLEN-SWAN'S POV:**

The first four hours were uneventful as usual. Lunch came and the only thing I could think about was the group of vampires that now roamed the halls. I went and sat down in my loan corner of the cafeteria, I grabbed my calculus book and got to work. I was on my second to last problem when shadows covered the face of my book. I slowly turned my head to see the coven, standing behind me.

"Hello, can we sit?" The pixie black haired girl asked.

"Sure, just warning you sitting with me is social sucicide."

"We don't care." the blonde male explained

"sure take a seat then." I really didn't care I was not frieghtened by their presence. At human speed they all took their seats. The pixie looking one, sitting on my right. The muscular, bear like one to my left. The goregous blonde woman sat next to him. The blonde male sat next to the pixie, and the copper haired male sat directly across from me. I looked back to my calculus, not even really paying attention.

"Watcha workin on?" the bear asked

"Nothing really, just calculus." I stared down.

"Really, What grade you in?" He pried

"I'm a sophmore." I wanted to get this done, after that there was an akward silence. My eyes looked to see where the silence had come from, they were gazing at me with their mouths ajar. "What?"

"Nothing." They all replied

"So, what's your name?" The pixie asked

"Masen." I answered simply. Then at that percise second, mashed potatoes hit the side of my face. My usual torture ignited. I wiped the potatoes from my face, and pixie gasped.

"Masen Marie Cullen-Swan, Ha ha ha-ha." Ike pointed. "Your a freak of nature."

"Have fun at lunch." I told them stood up grabbed my shit and walked out, of course i had to pass Ike's table in the process. It was the table full of the retarded jocks. I was at that table when a red liquid poured down the front of my clothes.

"Stupid, bitch." I didn't care about the insults I kept on walking. The faster I got to the door the faster I was out of there.

**EDWARD CULLEN'S POV:**

As soon as the words made it into the air, Masen Marie Cullen- Swan was definantly...Bella's child. The copper highlights, the green eye, the pale complexion. There was no mistaking she was my own blood. How did I not see it before? She was practically Bella herself.

"Edward are you okay?" My sister Alice said, resting a gentle hand on my arm. Her eyes were bordered with concern.

"Yes," I said quietly, staring at the shrinking back of my child."That's my daughter, Alice."

"Really, Edward Vampires can't have babies." Alice looked suspiciously at me as if I had gone off the deep end.

"Alice, she is a spitting image of myself and i can not read her mind, Hello reality check." I looked at her finally out of my shock.

"Well then we should probably see if she is alright." Alice stated smugly rising out of her chair. Alice glided toward the door. I followed, we were passing Ike's table when he turned towards us.

"Welcome aboard the freak train." Ike laughed high fiving the moron sitting next to him.

"You want to be crippled?" Alice asked. Ike turned toward the idiots sitting next to them and they burst out laughing. I grabbed the back of Ike's head and smashed it into the table. So fast no one noticed.

"Dude, Ike what happened?" Sean asked

"Dude, I don't know." Ike's nose was oozing blood, a few of his teeth were falling out, and his eyes were swelling up by the second. Alice bounced toward the door, I of course followed and Ike was screaming and crying like a little girl. We started the search on school grouds, Masen was no where to be found.

"Alice, Have you found her?" I asked seriously concerned.

"No I have no.." Alice stopped and her eyes glazed over, she was having a vision. I wandered into her mind.

_Alice's Vision_

_it was Masen walking up the drive way of an old run down house. She unlocked the door, she advanced towards the steps. _

_"What the hell are you doing home?" A man in his late 30's early 40's screamed after her. Masen just kept stomping up the steps. The man followed her up there and barged into her room. "I asked you a fucking question."_

_"Look at me I'm covered from head to toe in frickin punch. Now get out so I can change." She motioned towards the door._

_"Don't talk to me like that, I'm your father." He yelled storming towards her._

_"Your not my father." She replied monotonely. "You never will be." _

_"Your right, your not, and I'm glad to not be your father. Your just some guys bastard. I never can quite comprehend why Isabella even loved you. I mean look at yourself, your a good for nothing bastard. You are not worth anything. I bet if I killed you now no one would come looking for you. I don't want you, no one wants you, your own father even left you." He sneered grabbing the back of her head, smashing her head into a wall._

_"Fuck you, get off of me." She cried, her head was bleeding above her eye._

_"No I will not." He laughed, dragging her out to the hall, shoving her fragile body down the stairs. She fell lifeless, her body started shaking with sobs. She started to lift her wounded body off the floor, when the man I depised came and kicked her in the ribs "I'm going out for a drink when I get back I excepct dinner to be done." He left towards the door to leave Masen bleeding all over the floor. She started panting and crying._

_"Mom... why?" She sobbed_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEY EVERYONE KOTAXVAMPIRE HERE, I HOPE EVERYTHINGS GOING WELL AND I'M GLAD SO MANY OF YOU LOVE THIS STORY, CAUSE I LOVE IT TO LOL**

**ANYWAYS R&R**

**LOVE,**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**


	3. Your who?

**I wish I owned but I don't Waaaaaa!!!!!!**

**EDWARD CULLEN'S POV:**

I practically ripped my pants grabbing my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello." Carlisle answered politely.

"Carlisle, get ready we have an emergency." I hung up. I grabbed Alice and ran for the car.

"We need your innner speed demon,. Edward." Alice panted

"I know, Alice what's the address did you see?" I asked

"No I didn't but we can follow her scent." Alice assured me. I sniffed around, I cought the scent of roses in my nose, we pulled into the driveway of the old shack. Masen's scent ran around the house, Alice and I ran to the porch and broke down the door. We heard whimpers and panting. Masen still laying on the floor in the fetal position. I was by her side in a matter of milliseconds.

"Masen?" I asked. She panted, tears dripped from her eyes. I scooped her into my arms. She screamed from the pain, she cuddled closer to my chest and became unconcious. "Alice we need to get out of here."

"Yes we do ." Alice ran to the car. I was right behind, I laid Masen in the backseat, and I got in the passengers side. We arrived at our house within a matter of seconds. I grabbed Masen out. Esme was by my side.

"Who's she?" Esme asked in her motherly way.

"Masen Marie Cullen-Swan. My daughter." I whispered

"Wait who?" the shock was written acrossed her face.

"yup. She needs to see Carlisle." I whispered back. We ran to Carlisle who was well prepared for this.

"Who is she?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle this is my daughter, Masen." He looked dazed and confused.

"Edward, vampires can't have babies." He stated.

"Thanks, but she is mine." I laughed

"Okay, I will have to start examining her." Carlisle put on his rubber gloves and lifted the lower half of her shirt, to reveal and bruise, that covered half of her delicate torso, its color was black and navy blue."Whoa, I bet she has atleast 2 broken ribs."

Masen ended up with 3 broken ribs and a couple scratches and a few cuts. My daughter looked like she had been through hell and back. The others were back from school wondering what had happened to her. We all explained. And now the only thing to do was sit back and wait.

**MASEN MARIE CULLEN-SWAN POV:**

Many voices wurrled around me. Everything was dark until I opened my eyes to the blinding light above me. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself. Pain seared through my ribs, and my head, blinding me.

"She's waking up." Someone said excitedly. I thought I recognized that twinkling pixie-like voice.

"Someone get Carlisle," someone said, worried.

Something eclipsed out the blinding light above me, and two topaz irises looked down at me. He was a magnificant blonde with beautiful pale skin and a dazzling smile over my face. A smile I wiped clean with my fist.

"AH!" I screamed! Jumping up from wherever the hell I was, with my eyes wide and my breath rapid. "What the hell!" I shrieked, jumping from a large table, and backing against a wall.

The angelic blonde was rubbing his jaw and a tremendous look of shock imprinted on his face. "Wow." He whispered.

"Relax," The copper-haired boy said. He was inching towards me with his hands cautious and his face pale.

"Get away from me!" I hissed, throwing a fist at him, but he ducked out of the way.

"We're not trying to hurt you," The short pixie said, her eyes worried.

"How the hell am I suppose to know this?" I laughed with sarcasm, the laughing hurt like a son of a bitch. "Ow."

"Are you ok?" The pixie ran towards me.

"I'm fine, but please don't touch me." I grimaced.

"We should probably get her some, morphine or something." The shock of blonde said.

"No I don't need anything." I replied. "But thanks for the offer I'll be off."

"Incase you haven't noticed, your not ready to leave just yet." The copper-haired boy answered

"What's wrong with me?" I looked down toward the floor.

"You have 3 broken ribs." The doc answered

"Wait, that's all." I chuckled hystreically.

"That's all?" The pixie looked at me as if I was insane.

"Yeah, you think 3 broken ribs is bad. You should try 5 broken ribs, a broken hand, and a concusion. Then trying to make dinner that was a challenge all on it's own." I giggled.

"Umm, okay." Copper answered.

"Who are you guys anyway, I mean I know your vampires and all, but why did you come and get me?" I rubbed my head.

"I had a vision." the pixie laughed.

"yeah and I'm Donald Fucking Trump." I replied sarcastically.

"No your not." She replied not getting the sarcasm.

"No shit sherlock. Okay thanks doc. I'll be taking my leave." I started walking toward the door, when copper blocked my way.

"Okay, I don't know how to tell you?" I stopped him in mid sentence.

"OH MY GOD YOUR PREGNANT, you skank." I slapped his cold hard chest.

"No, but I guess something like that." He was hesitant.

"What is it already?" I yelled

"We're the Cullen's." Copper answered my quesiton, but I wasn't what I was expecting. My heart literally stopped. I fell straight on my ass.

"Wait," I said cleaning out my ears. "Your who?"

"We're the Cullens." Copper said extending his hand.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this." I stared wided at the wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEY EVERYONE KOTAXVAMPIRE**

**HERE I'M GLAD EVERYONE LOVES THIS STORY KEEP REVIEWING AND ILL WRITING AWAY**

**KKKKKK**

**HUGS**

**LOVE,**

**'KOTAXVAMPIRE**


	4. 3 broken ribs, please

**I wish I owned but I don't Waaaaaa!!!!!!**

**MASEN MARIE CULLEN-SWAN POV:**

The shock was still settleing in my stomach I'm meeting half of my faimly in one foul swoop.

"I can't believe this." I stated shocked.

"yeah this is probably something new for you." Copper replied leaning down toward my level.

"Who is who?" I asked

"I'm Alice" The pixie answered

"I'm Carlisle." The doc answered

"And you are?" I asked pointing toward Copper.

"I'm Edward." The nastyness in my stomach wanted a way out, my father was sitting right in front of me. It was the shock factor I think. Vomit emerged from my throat. Blood was mixed, with the nasty substance.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked worried filled his words

"I can't believe it." I whispered

"Can't believe what?" Alice asked

"Your here." I looked up and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Edward asked rubbing circles into my back.

"Mom always use to say you would come back." I whispered I felt like a crazy person.

"Where is Bella?" Alice asked all excited.

"She died, 4 years ago." The tears spilled out of my eyes. I wiped them away quickly. Edward growled from behind.

"I can't believe this." Carlsile said from the corner "she died."

"Yeah she died of cancer, 4 years ago. I was left with that fuck head George." I was crying now. Edward scooped me up into his arms.

"Shhhh it'll be alright." He soothed. The door opened to revile bear, blonde boy, gorgous woman, and a motherly looking one.

"What do we have here?" The bear laughed

"Emmett, shut up." The blonde woman yelled.

"Rosalie could you be a little more quiet?" The blonde boy replied.

"Well, Jasper it's not like anythings happening." Rosalie sneered

"Esme can you get them to knock it off?" Emmett asked the motherly looking one.

"So is everything.."Esme looked down at us "Oh lord are you alright deary?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I got out of my dads arms

"Are you sure?" Edward asked

"Yup, I'm fine I have to get back home and make that bastard dinner." I stood and went towards the door.

"Are you kidding me, look what he did to you?" Alice shreiked

"Yeah been there done that. I'm not giving in." I opened the door and started down the hall. Edward ran to my side.

"Don't go back there please." He begged

**EDWARD CULLEN'S POV:**

I gazed down at her, she stared back.

"Dad, I have to go back, I can't tell that fat bastard, hey found my real father, don't worry he is a seventeen year old vampire." She laughed. I couldn't believe she just called me dad my dead heart beat for a few seconds.

"Masen, can I come back with you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course come on." She grabbed my hand dragging me out of the clinic. We started walking toward her house.

"So Masen what's your favorite color?" I looked down toward he was tiny compared to me.

"I like black."

"Really, Blacks not a color."

"Yes it is you know nothing, Father." she laughed

"It amazes me."

"Huh?" She looked clearly confused

"That you opened up to me so quickly." She just smiled.

"You know I was thinking about what you did to my mom, you made her very sad, but you also made her very happy. She once told me that you were a vampire and I laughed my ass off, thinking my mom had finally lost her lid, but then she told me that was why I was so pale and you were so unforgetable. Then when she was going through Kemo and everything she was always talking about happy and fun times she had with your family. So i asumed you would not be that bad if I ever met you. And I also thought you made her very happy, so It made me feel better." she started crying.

"I'm really glad you opened up to me." I wiped the tears off her face. We were standing into the entrance of her driveway. I gazed down to see Georges car sitting in the drive way. Masen froze.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEY EVERYONE KOTAXVAMPIRE HERE HOW YA DOIN ?????? LOL ANYWAYS LOVE THIS STORY REVIEW LIKE MADE!!!! CAUSE I WANT MORE LOL**

**LOVE, **

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**


	5. What the Heck!

**I don't own anything!**

**MASEN MARIE CULLEN-SWAN:**

Nerves shot up my arm and spin like electric currents rippling through my body. My dad stood 2 feet away and I felt like I should grab him and run for cover. But I'm not a coward. I grabbed my father's hand and started up the driveway.

"You know you don't have to do this." Dad soothed.

"No I need to maybe I can move out and buy an apartment or something." I whispered.

"That's nonsense, absurd." Father practically growled.

"What?" I asked seriously curious.

"You would move in with me and my family, well our family."

"But I don't want to be a bother and well you've only known me for like 3 hours." I rubbed the back of my head, grimacing from the fact that pain seared through my body.

"What's wrong darling?" Dad pulled me closer.

"Nothing just a tender spot." I laughed "You want to come in?"

"Of course." He replied

"Ok then let's get going." I started off slow up the steps for I couldn't breathe that well. Edward saw this so he tried to pick me up and I squealed.

"What?" He asked.

"Put me down I'm like fat." I squealed

"Darling, you weigh let me guess 90 lbs at the most. Your not heavy." He laughed

"Umm, I don;t weigh 90 lbs." I whispered

"What do you weigh then?" He asked

"Umm bout 80 at the most." He growled then

"Why have you not been eating?" He asked anger filled his eyes.

"No No thats not it I just don't get feed that much." I tried to stay as silent as possible.

"That fat bastard didn't feed you." He almost yelled

"Shut up he'll hear you." I soothed

"Fine lets go so you can get your stuff and we can get out of here." He mumbled. I strolled to the front door, george was right by the kitchen which the front door opened to.

"Hey George." I tried to act as casual as possible.

"Who the fuck is that?" He yelled at Edward.

"Ummm He's..." I was interupted by my father.

"I'm her boyfriend." I almost burst out laughing.

"When the hell did your ugly ass get a boyfriend?" He screamed

"Uhh..." I was at a loss of words

"Yesterday." He clarified grabbing my waist.

"Ummm do you care if I go over to his house?" I asked

"Of course NOT I don't need your stupid ass knocked up." He was obivously drunk out of his mind.

"Sir, I can assure you my parents and whole family will be home." He kept his straight face.

"Hell no boy." He screamed

"Please George." I begged

"Sir, nothing will happen will sleep in different rooms." Dad assured

"Fine, but you get pregnant I'm kicking your stupid ass out." He went and sat in the only good seat in the lving room.

"Yes." I sighed I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my bed room. We arrived at my closet.

"You live in here?" He looked unpleased

"You know I usually don't break into other peoples rooms." I laughed. He went and sat on my rickty old bed.

"Get everything you need." I walked over to my closet and grabbed my emo clothes and stuffed it in a bag. "You ready?"

"Yup." I strolled out of my rooms and down the stairs, Edward was right behind. We walked out into the dark on my way to happiness.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE HERE HOWS EVERYONE I'M GLAD SO FAR EVERYONE LIKES MY STORY CAUSE TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I LOVE IT TO LOL**

**ANYWAYS**

**SUGGESSTIONS? TELL IN REVIEWS**

**LOVE,**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**


	6. Anymore QUESTIONS?

**I don't own anything!**

**MASEN MARIE CULLEN-SWAN:**

Dad drggeed me to what I was guessing was his house, It was the gigantic white one no one in hickville central could afford I about droppped my stuff when he was hauling me up the drive way.

"I can't believe you live here." I gasped, He looked at me as if I were insane.

"Well we have to live some where.:" He chuckled.

"Man I feel bad." I whimpered

"Are you in pain?" Dad turned around and was looking at me with concern

"No not that. I just realized I punched my grandfather in the face." I whispered

"HAAAAAAAAHAAAAAA." Dad was laughing hystrecialy.

"IT"S NOT FUNNY." I yelled, I did feel really bad for punching him in the face.

"Carlisle won't care, darling. You just need to realx a little."

"I'm nervous."

:"Why?"

"What if they don't approve of me?" I questioned

"They will love you. Now chill." We started forward again.

"No please I'll go back." I glared

"No your coming inside so you can meet your faimly." He kept on going forward. We were at the door already and then we were inside the gorgeous manor, Everyone was standing by the door waiting for our arrival.

"O it's so good to see you again dear." Mother came and hugged me (just to let you know mother is what she calls Esme cause she doesn't know her name yet)

"Good to see you to ma'am." She laughed

"Call me Esme sweet heart.." She winked

"Okay then." I replied

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emmett." Said Bear sticking out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Masen." I shok his hand

"Jasper." the blonde introduced staying stationed next to the wall.

"I'm Alice." Said pixie kissing me on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Carlisle." The doc laughed.

"Umm I wanted to apologize for punching you in the face." I replied

"You punched Carlisle." The blonde woman shrieked.

"Yeah, why else would I apologize for it?" I asked

"No it's quite alright." he assured

"Well let's go to the living room so we can learn more about you." Esme grabbed my hand and towed me into the living room. It was huge and glorious. Everyone took there seat and Dad sat next to me.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked curiously.

"Everything." Esme laughed

"Well thats vague." I laughed and she chimmed in. "Just ask whatever you want to know."

"Ok, What's yuor favorite color?" Alice asked

"Black." I answered

"Blacks not a color." Dad whispered

"Shush you know nothing." He chuckled

"Favorite old movie?" Emmett questioned.

"The Wizard Of Oz. I love toto." I replied fixing my studded belt.

"Really cause the tin mans awesome." Emmett asked

"He's alright."

"Whats your favorite cartoon movie?" Emmett asked.

"Alice in Wonderland."

"Who's your favorite character?" Emmett pried

"The Chesire Cat fo sho."

"Why not Alice?" Alice pouted, I laughed.

"Very funny." She growled

"Favorite type of music?" Dad asked beside me

"Screamo definantly." I love screamo

"Yuck." Dad cringed

"What?" I asked innocently

"How can you like that I mean it's like not even music."

"OK you know nothing about screamo I mean Chiodos and Escape the Fate are pretty fantastic but I Set My Friends On Fire and Cult To Follow are amazing. I mean come on. I don't only like screamo its just my favorite. Cause I like Queen, Pink Floyd and AC/DC., and well scorpions and Metallica and Rage Against The Machines. Ok I give up I like ROCK and Screamo." I drew in a breath

"Ewww,you have nasty taste in music." My father laughed

"You proably Britney Spears and that junk." Everyone Laughed except dad.

"Yup that's his favorite." Emmett replied getting up to give me a high five.

"Favorite designer?" Alice asked

"Umm don't have one." She gasped

'Do you like shopping?" She looked at me as if she could burn holes in my body.

"NO" I answred with a squeak to my vocie

"Defianatly Bella's daughter." Esme said

"Favorite store?" What's with the fashion questions?

"Don't have one."

"You have to were did you get your cute outfit?" SHe asked o she was going to love this answer.

"Good Will." She screamed.

"What?" I yelled back

"I can't believe you would shop there." I laughed hystreically.

"it's the only place I can afford."

"Well thats going to change."

"O no it is not." I said

"What;s your favorite video game?" Jasper asked

"Umm I don't know. I like the game scrabble if you know what that is."

"Yeah I do." He laughed

"You have never played a video game?" Emmett was like hyperventaliating

"Nope."

"Poor Kid." I laughed

"How about instruments play any?" Carlisle asked, Edward looked down at me.

"Umm I can Play the flute, guitar and Piano a little i'm not that good." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Edward's DAUGHTER." Alice shrieked

"I'm sure your great." Esme assured

"Would you play something for us?" Dad asked

"No." I whezzed

"Why not?" He pried

"Cause I L Sucketh." He laughed at my fake spainsh.

"Great words." Dad laughed. "Come with me, we'll be right back."

"where are we going?"" I look around curiously.

" to the piano room so you can play for me." When he said that i about died.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HELLO EVERYONE KOTAXVAMPIRE HERE HOWS EVERYONE LOOK 6 CHAPS AND IM SO FUKLL OF IDEA I LOVE THIS STORY KKKKK**

**SUGESSTIONS TELL ME **

**LOVE, KOTAXVAMPIRE**

**P.S. READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Oblivion

**I own nothing so sadly i have to put up disclaimers for this story of mine, I OWN NO TWILIGHT NEW MOON or ECLIPSE. :'( Waaaaaaa!**

**EDWARD CULLEN:**

I showed Masen to the piano room.

"I'm really not that good." She whimpered

"Well show me what you can play please."

"Fine I guess." She sat down and open the lid to expose the ivory, she placed her hands and was off in her journey, she started off soft and melodic, the softness stayed for a few minutes like a soft timid child then she hit the climax also soft, but it had more domance to it, like she would never give way. The ending was soft as if she had won, whatever she was fighting. I started clapping she looked back and gave me a goofy smile. (song on my profile so you can listen to it)

"Amazing." I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"No not really." She laughed

"You are really good, Masen you shouldn't put yourself down." I went and sat next to her.

"Well, we probabably need to get back to my psycho analasies." I chuckled, we walked down the stairs. everyone was patiently waiting for us, I knew they heard Masen they were all nice and proper.

"I know you all heard." Masen explained, we laughed.

"It was beautiful." Esme smiled.

"so anything else you need to know?" Masen asked.

"Ummmm, what size do you wear?" Alice asked

"0 pants and small shirt."

"Holy crap, your tiny." Alice squeaked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Emmett yelled.

"No what/" Masen replied back.

"We should play guitar hero 3." Emmett squeaked like a little girl and went and set it up.

"I don't know how to play." Masen looked terrified.

"you'll learn." I whispered.

"Uhh. no thanks." She laughed.

"your going first." Emmett instructed.

"No way." She squirmed away from Emmett.

"I know what we can do?" Alice chimed in.

"We can give Masen a make over." Masen face went paper white.

"I'm not going to be your life sized barbie." She laughed.

"Yess you are" Alice grabbed her hand a dragged her halfway up the stairs before announcing, "Everyone gets to help."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Masen cried for dramatic effect. We all raced after Alioce who was already tying Masen to the chair. "Untie me."

**MASEN MARIE CULLENSWAN:**

"No your not running away." Alice chuckled. 5 vampires stood around me, I looked over to see Alice grab a pair of scissors, "What are you going to do with those?" I asked sweat running down my face, my jands hurt being tied behind me and the not being able to leave thing was excrutiating.

"Well were gonna clean you up." Alice giggled, terror rose in my gut.

"Please don't chop my hair off." I almost cried.

"You'll look gorgeous." Alice replied rasing the scissors to my hair. I heared the sound before I saw the effect Alice had started chopping and loads of hair rained down around me, the shock was not setting in and I wanted to cry, I had not cut my hair since my mother died which was 4 years ago. I screamed. "Alice what the hell are you doing to me?"

"Making you prettyful." I wanted to strangle her pale neck.

"Ok, What if I said I wanted to kill you." She only laughed. I looked at my dad and he was staring at my new found short haired self. "Alice I need to ask you another question."

"Mhm." She wasn't even phased by my screaming.

"What made you decide to cut all my hair off?" I yelled, she laughed again.

"You look gorgeous, now make-up." I wanted to cry, or kill myself, this was like torture times a million.

"no." I replied and she just kept on laughing, "Rosalie hand me the eyeliner."

"Okay," She handed over the black eyeliner.

"Now close your eyes." I just glared at her not moving anything. Jasper, Emmett and Dad were all starting to laugh. "Come on close your eyes. Or I'll do it for you." I wanted to leave to run and hide.

"Umm, No." The boys laughed harder.

"Fine." She yanked my eyelid down and I wanted to sock her a good one. The eyeliner was spread on both eyelids. "Emmett the hot pink eye shadow."

"What, no way, am I wearing hot pink eye shadow, Your nuts." She just glared and then again she controlled me.

"And now the frosty lips, Jasper." He handed it to her, I probably looked like fucking barbie on any occassion. She spread the crap on my lips the only thing really bothering me was that may hair was practically gone.

"Clothes, come to me." Rosalie said dragging the chair to the closet.

"While this should be intresting." I laughed and everyong looked at me. "How am I suppose to get dressed tied to a chair?"

"Well, you have a point, Emmett hold her." My face went whiter than it already was, Emmett came up behind and I was in a bear hug. "Okay what colors." Rosalie looked me over. "Black and White look killer on you."

"Really no way." I relpied sarcastically.

"We should put her in pink," Alice chimed

"No f'ing way." I yelled, Emmett Laughed.

"Yeah we should." Rosalie agreed.

"How about a pink belt." Jasper suggested probably trying to save me.

"That's a wonderful idea." I agreed I wanted my freedom back.

"Fine A white shirt, black shirt and a pink studded belt." I looked at her watching her pick out expensive looking things. "Here give me the rag your wearing and put this on, and those skinny jeans are looking a little raggity to. What size do you wear?" I was hesitante to answer this question.

"A double 0." She looked at me,

"Umm, we might have a problem, I wear a 4 and Alice wears a 2. How the hell did you get so skinny?" She just gawked and I looked down.

"It's nothing to worry about get her dressed already." Dad intrevened, thank god.

"Fine there going to be a little big on you, obivously." I really needed to hide.

"Yeah ok." She handed me the white shirt the belt and the skirt.

"Get out, out now." Alice pushed Dad, Jasper, and Emmett out.

"Okay give me my toture." They both laughed.

"Give that rag you call a shirt and those pants that looko years old." I gave them to her.

"Oh my god." Alce gasped. I turned looking for the thing wrong and she was staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Your body is covered in scars," I almost laughed.

"Atleast there healed." I giggled throwing on the shirt to hid my nasty self. The only part of my body without scars was my legs. I was happy for this sense they put me in a skirt. I felt naked in it.

"Okay go look at yourself."

"Do I look like a damn fool?" I asked seriously.

"No go look." They shoved me in front of the mirror. I gazed at myself first not recognizing who was standing there, the first thing I noticed was my eyes the green eye looked alittle like a watermelon and my brown eye looked good, I guess , hot pink though was not my color. Lips were well pretty much can I say sparkley? But the hair was something I was going to have to get use to. It was chopped up I looked like an EMO kid to the extreme. I touched the back and it went all over geled to perfection, the bangs covered my brown eye which didn't bother me I always like green better.

"Well what ya think?" Alice asked lookoing at me.

"I feel strange," It was true I felt cold ill. I don't know what was coming over me all of sudden pain rushed through my body I felt horrible. "Alice help me." She looked concerned and I fell to the floor into oblivion.


	8. What the hell?

**I own nothing so sadly i have to put up disclaimers for this story of mine, I OWN NO TWILIGHT NEW MOON or ECLIPSE. :'( Waaaaaaa!**

**To thor-a-dore:** I wanted to answer your question about the skank pregnancy thing, Well you seen those movies and T.V. shows when the woman go up to there husbands and are like I have something to tell you and the wife is always pregnant, so I thought I would throw it in for dramatic affect, no Edward did not get Masen pregnant it was just a joke, and well Masen being a smart ace, It just fit and thank you asking anytime your confused don't be afraid to ask. Love, KOTAXVAMPIRE.

**EDWARD CULLEN:**

We were standing outside the door when we heard Alice shriek. We ran in and saw Masen on the floor having a siezure. I ran to my daughter and felt her forehead she was freezing yet at the same time she was sweating.

"What did you do to her?" I growled, waves of calm swept past my body. "Jasper stop."

"We need to get her to Carlisle." Jasper replied picking her up off the carpet. We all ran to Carlisle's study. Carlisle was sitting reading a book he glanced up and gasp.

"What happened?" He practically yelled.

"We have no idea, she just started having siezures." Emmett answered.

"Well, we need to lay her down." Carlisle looked her over for a few seconds. " I know what's happening, she's going through her transformation."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yelled, half pissed and half scared.

"No, and it's going to take about 6 days." Carlisle replied and I about passed out.

"She has to go through pain for 6 days?" I was now pleading thast this was all some joke that I would laugh from after.

"Edward, half vamps such as Masen here take 6 days to transform." Carlisle replied picking her up, he carried her into my bedroom and laid her on the couch. "Just keep an eye on her and we'll see what happens in 6 days."

"What about that jackass George what are we suppose to do about him?" I questioned

"I have no idea, Edward, we'll have to figure it out." Masen screamed, not just a little scream a horrible, break the glass type scream. I rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. "We'll leave Edward, but be careful." I sat in my room and watched my darlings face get paler, her hair get straighter, her body was still as thin as ever and now she was stuck like that. She would scream every now and then. It was the sixth day, and I was releaved. Masen stirred, but she wasn't awake yet. I was getting anxious. What if she didn't wake up? I started to shake.

"Dad?" Masen stirred I could tell she wasn't awake, I gazed at her face it was still distorted in pain.

"Masen, I'm right here." I soothed rubbing her head.

"No dad, why didn't you stay?" She cried tears spilt out of her eyes.

"Masen, wake up I'm right here." I was scared.

"Stop I didn't mean to do that. Please I'm sorry." She was crying full force now and strill in her slumber state. I touched her head, but she wiggled away. "George stop touching me, quit hitting me, I didn't mean anything. I never liked you, but I can change if it will make her better, I can stop."

Pain struck at my heart she was crying about my absence, George's beatings and Bella's death. The three things she could not control. "Masen wake up dear."

"Mom, please don't leave to walk with the angels I need you." She turned over and cried and cried "Please don't go, PLease don't go. You said you wouldn't leave me." She sobbed. I was close to tears as I had ever been in my life, except when I left Bella, that was a hard time for me. "Your lying she loved me, she was my mom she loved me."

I wanted to shake her, till she would be awake to take her away from this nightmare. but nothing I could do would wake her. I just held her, stroking her hair and saying soothing words. "I lost." She cried again, what the heck was plaging her so. I heard her take in a deep breath. I looked down and she looked up. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well, dear you were talking in your sleep and crying ang going through your..." I looked into her eyes one was still green, but the other was topaz like mine. What the hell?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR BEING SO PATIENT. I LOVE YOU ALL, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE MAKE AS MANY AS YOU LIKE THANK YOU THANK YOU. READ AND REVIEW THANKS AGAIN LOL!!!! XD**

**LOVE,**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**


	9. Back

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!**

**MASEN'S POV:**

I was confused, what was happening? I felt cold and clammy, not like normal. I looked at my hands they were extremely pale, like white paper. I shrieked.

"What? What?" My dad nervously looked at me.

"What is wrong with me?" I looked up at him. "I feel, really cold."

"Nothing's wrong darling." I was in an embrace by then.

"I feel different." I couldn't put words to it, I felt extremely different. "What happened?"

" Well, dear you were talking in your sleep and crying ang going through your transformation." I looked at my dad no way. My transformation was not suppose to happen till I was 18.

"That's impossible." I whispered knowing he could hear.

"No, Masen it's quite possible, you went through it." He didn't understand.

"No it's not." I replied.

"Masen you went through it." I wanted to smack him. Why was he not listening to me.

"NO IT'S NOT!" I yelled. By then we had gathered an audience.

"What is the matter?" Carlisle asked from the doorway.

"Masen doesn't believe she has went through her change, she thinks it is impossible." Everyone looked confused.

"Masen, you went through your change." Carlisle replied.

"Well, your fucking wrong considering the Volturi told me, that Half Vamps don't go through the transformation till they are 18!" I yelled. I had finally gottne there attention, and I wanted out. I walked toward the door. Emmett stepped in my way. "Move."

"That's not a good idea, your a new born, you'll need to hunt." Emmett said looking down at me.

"I said MOVE." With that Emmett was launched out of my way. Holy Sea Monkey On Crack.

"What the F?" Emmett growled from inside the room, I had no idea what I was gonna do, then an idea struck me run. So I did all the way outside and into the forest. Running felt funny, I moved way to fast fro my body, it started to tire out. So much for my stealthy vampire ablities, but I kept running, my lungs burned. My throat was drying out. The pain was close to unbearable. I kept going my legs didn't hurt, my heart was pounding inside my chest.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I cried tears slipt from my tear ducts. I couldn't keep it anymore. I sat down and waited for my prison guards to get me. My head landed on the top of my knees and I started sobbing. "Mom, I want to talk to you."

I couldn't help it my mother was always my support system, I wanted her more than anything at this very moment. She would know what to do. I mean she was a tough bitch, she got the Volturi off our backs for a price, I ended up paying it. Mom never knew she was to sick to find out. I didn't want her to ever find out. Now she's up in heaven and probably knows what I did.

I disobeyed her, she'll hate me for it, but I saved her. I needed to go, I'd pack my things and run. Then I kept thinking nothing would work, I kept sitting, where are dad and everybody? I looked out into the forest. I put my head back to my knees and started crying again, I wanted my mom right here, right now. Someone taped me on the knee, they're here, I looked up right into the face of my mom. I screamed and jumped 15 feet into the hair.

"Hello, Baby." she stroked my face, and i touched her hand. SHE WAS REALLY HERE!

"Mom." I gasped, I had to grip the bearings. "Your here." She smiled.

"You look gorgeous, honey, new hairdo?" She giggled. She looked so much healthier, she had long flowing brown hair her skin wasn't a sickly color, she looked beautiful.

"Yeah actually." I laughed, she looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She looked at me, concern filled her eyes.

"I ran away." I stated simply.

"You need to go back, darling they can help you." She grabbed my face between her palms.

"Mom, they can't I have no idea what's going on, I mean your here sitting and talking to me, like your alive, and well mom you know your dead." I felt tears running down my face.

"I know, darling. But you called me and here I came, your powers there strong." She smiled at me.

"Mom, I can't call spirits to the world, never the less give them a body." I shrieked.

"Well, you obviously can." She smiled again so this was my doing.

"But my power is I guess moving people in my mind, I'm Telepathic." I stated.

"No, Darling you mean telekinesis." She smiled again.

"Vampire's can't have more than one power it's impossible." I was trying to comprehend.

"Well, Masen your half." She replied matter of factly. "You can have more than one remember the Volturi, trying to take you away I outta go hurt them."

I laughed. "Mom I would die laughing."

"It would be a great show." She smiled. "Now let's go back."

"No I can't. They'll hate me. I mean I'm weird now." I looked down. "Plus, I don't how to tell them I brought you back."

"We'll go together. I won't leave my baby again." She smiled and grabbed my hand. "We can conquer anything."

"Yeah, I guess your right." I stood up and we started heading in the direction of the house, mom held my hand the whole time. We had arrived I was so nervous I felt like I was going to die. I walked to the front door and opened it. Mom stayed outside she was going to be a surprise. "Guys I have something to show you."

With in seconds everyone was down stairs looking at me.

"Darling, you smell sooo much like Bella, right now." He looked at me funny.

"Well, I have to show you soemthing." I opened the door and everyone gasped.

"Hello." Mom smiled. They all tried to touch her. "Nope, can't do that sorry."

"See everyone, ummmm yeah I have no idea what I did, but voila, here she is." I looked at mom who smiled at me.

"Well, Bella would you like to come inside?" Esme asked from the doorway.

"I would love to." She stepped in grabbing my hand again. Happiness rose in my gut, she was really here with me and I can't figure out what I did, but I was happy. I did it.

"Come sit in the living room." Esme replied.

"Wonderful," she smiled down at me she was looking so pretty right now. We all sat down in the living room, Mom and I on one sofa, and everyone else was strooned about the room. "Wow, everyone's so shocked. I really can't believe it myself. You know you guys can speak, I'm not upset."

Everyone in the room seemed to breathe easier. "Wow." was all dad could say.

"I'm so happy you got to meet her, Edward. She was always so great." She grinned, a huge heart breaking grin.

"Yea I totally agree, but Bella why did you never try to find me?" He pleaded.

"Because, I thought I could do everything on my own, and plus how the hell was I suppose to find you, o and another thing. You rmember what you said to me in the woods. Stuck up Here." She pointed to her head.

"Well, Bella that was obivously a lie." He looked down toward the ground.

"At the time, Edward it didn't seem so." She smiled, at me. "But I forgive you now, I forgave you a long time ago."

"Great now that we fixed that problem, what were you saying about the Volturi earlier, Masen?" Alice chirped in.

"I uhhhh..." I stuterred through.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Mom asked sincerly.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well since the last time I went to the Volturi. They finally came to make there check. Masen was outside playing I was inside watching out the window cause I was sick, they came and picked her up, I freaked of course I didn't know who it was so I ran outside sick or not they weren't taking my baby. I ran outside and no one other than Aro was standing in my back yard. He looked me over and told me I hadn't gone through the change, yet. And well I told him no shit! He laughed and he asked whose daughter Masen was I told him yours and he laughed and dropped Masen on the ground, He told me it was my time to die or I could give Masen over to them when she was of age. I told him I'd rather die, he grabbed me by the back of my head ready to break my neck and Masen started crying and told Aro to come have a coversation with her. They came back and Aro left nothing else was said, but Masen never did tell me what they talked about." She looked down at me and I looked at the carpet I could feel there eye burrowing into my back.

"What did you say to him?" Dad asked seriously, then there was a knock at the door and I voice I would never forget saying.

"Come out Come out where ever you are!" and my heart froze.

**HEY EVERYONE LONG TIME NO UPDATE I AM SORRY BUSY I KNOW NO EXCUSE THANKS SO WHOSE THE CREEPY VOICE??/?? IDK LOL READ & REVIEW!!**

**LOVE,**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**


	10. Mistakes and Truth!

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!**

**MASEN'S POV:**

My body froze in place everyone, looked at me as if I were crazy. They had no idea, what I had traded for them to leave mom alone! How could they possibly know!!

"Masen, Come on, we know where you are." The voice was right outside the window. The glass shattered behind my head, I moved so fast I thought I was going to trip. Aro's face stuck through the glass. "Well lookie here."

His grin scared me my body went stiff. " Leave." My voice broke.

"All, we want is the promise." He smirk widened.

"What promise?" Dad growled.

"Well, look it's father come to rescue a little damsel!" The rest of Aro's body was through the window. He did an evil chuckle.

"Get out." Edward ordered.

"Not, till I get her." He pointed to me. "She knows why I'm here."

"Well, the rest of us do not." Carlisle smashed in.

"And you don't need to." I revealed. They all looked at me as if I were a tratior, I had not betrayed anyone except myself.

"What did you do?" Dad pleaded.

"You don't need to know." I replied. "I'm not coming."

"If you don't come we will kill them." Aro's hand graced everyone else.

"I don't think one against us us going to work." Emmett grinnned. With those very words, Felix, Heidi, Marcacus, Jane, and Alec came busting through the doors and windows. "Well, ummm."

Emmett Lost his words, I couldn't think I couldn't even react. I just I have no Idea. I all of a sudden leapt out the window Aro smashed and ran, like hell. My lungs burned. They were behind me. I could hear them. I ran to the only safe haven I know my room. I ran through the house fast enough the papers flew off the table.

Buut everything that had happened in the last 3 hours did not prepare me for this. Georges body lay on the ground, blood oozing out of his head. His arm was atleast 6 feet away from his body and his leg was tied by a rope. I froze. And vomit eruppted out of my mouth. I didn't know where to go I did the other onl thing I could think of I screamed. Arms coiled around my neck.

"There There little one no need, to make a fuss." Aro's breath froze my neck.

"Get off me." I squirmed, causing the snake to wrap tighter.

"Why, Masen is that any way to treat an old friend??" Heidi asked, her voice making me cold to the core.

"Please, I have nothing for you." I pleaded.

"But you do you don't understand. You're going to stronge. A force to reckon with." Jane's sweet voice poisoned me.

Growls ripped through the hall.

"Leave her alone." My mom forced herself to the front.

"Mom run, get away." I couldn't believe she just did that.

"I don't think so Aro, you slimy gross thing you, put her down." This is not working.

"Well, Bella you look just fine to me." Aro chuckled. "Looks like a promise you didn't have to make." Aro's breath tickled my ear.

"What is the talk about this promise?!" My mom yelled and trust me she could yell.

"It's not a thing I should say, that's left up to her." He pushed me away from him with his hand wraped around my throat.

"Masen tell us." Esme demanded, tears poured out of my eyes, I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted to yell, scream it at them, but It wouldn't come I couldn't do it. It had been my secret for so long I felt wrong revealing it to other people.

"I can't say." I wheezed. "Please let me go."

"Why, Masen that wasn't part of anything." Felix laughed stepping next to Heidi.

"I'm not going to say." I realized then and there that I was stupid. Powers! "Aro, put me down now."

Aro's arm started moving. "What's this?"

He was furious. "Now put me on the floor, now."

He dropped me faster than a light match catching his hand on fire. "Now no one move." Everyone froze in place.

I ran like a stupid little bitch I was, No I wasn't a little bitch I was a huge frickin coward, I'm running from a thing I can't change, I mean I can't go back in time to change a gosh dang thing. My life was offically controlled. I was screwed by my own tounge. Sometimes its better to just keep your mouth shut. Why could I have not just trusted my Instincts, but I couldn't lose her back then, I was a desperate 10 year old, A loser. I was a coward and I knew it.

I broke into sobs, hot tears ran down my freezing face almost enough so to start steam. I had no idea what I was crying for. I had no Idea if it was My own stupidity, or the stress of my life, maybe my life was a mistake as George always use to say. I mean Vampires aren't suppose to have kids and VOILA her I am. Sobs shok my body. I'm pretty sure someone would come to get me. It was just a matter of time.

I heard foot steps not to far away. I quickly ran up a tree, to look down to see my faimly standing there waiting for me. I sat silent please dont let them see me was all that was running through my head.

"Masen, we know your up there." Dad looked up. "And we know what you did."

I froze. "What would that be?" I couldn't take it any longer, more tears fell from my eyes.

"You gave yourself to the Volturri, if they would let your mom live didn't you?" My dad replied, my mom shook her head. "You sold yourself to serve the Volturri." Thats when I fell from the tree they knew everything.

**EVERYONE WOOT NEW CHAPTER EXCITED SRY TOOK SO LONG, BUT I HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER!! eXCITIED I AM xD AND THANKS EVERYONE READ& REVIEW TRYIN TO GET 100 REVIEWS IF POSSIBLE **

**LOVE,**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**


	11. NO

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!**

**HEY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY SO YEAH!! WOOT I SURVIVED ANOTHER YEAR LOL **

**HERE'S A GIFT TO YOU GUYS!! **

**READ AND REVIEW!! SUGGEST!!**

**MASEN'S POV:**

"Masen Masen." I was being shaken by people around maybe I should just roll over and die no one would have to deal with my stupid mistakes. I looked up to see my fathers bronze hair.

"Leave me alone." I sat up and got to my feet and started walking away, tears were making rivers on my face.

"Don't talk to your father like that young lady!" My mother yelled after me.

"I will leave now." I muttered I knew they could hear me I just kept walking I felt like I was in a trance, nothing could shake me out of it, like staring into darkness and not caring right now death seemed like a very good option.

"Masen get back here." My mother called. I kept on walking right now I was a failure a disappointment. "Masen Maire you get back here this instant."

My mother was crying I didn't deserve her tears, I was the mistake the piece of shit mistake she never needed or wanted George had told me this he was right I was a complete and utter MISTAKE. Words drilled into my brain since my mothers death, well here she was now and crying pleading me to come back.

"Honey we can fix this." She cried, I wanted to ignore her I just wanted to curl up in a ball under a rock and be left there for all of etemity because well age wasn't an occurence for me anymore. I fell to my knees and sobs escaped my lips.

"Oh honey." My mom was by my side in an instant, hugging me stroking my hair trying to make my pain go away, I wanted to scream. Curse everything insight, but I knew this was my fault I knew I did this to myself.

"There's no way to fix this." I cried, someone else kneeled down beside me, I looked over to see my dad. I cried harder I didn't deserve them.

"We'll figure out something." Dad reassured, they were so full of it. At the moment though it felt true nice for an instant.

"I made the mistake, I will deal with it." I stood up, carefully walking over my mother.

"Masen, you were 10, you were a child. What did you think would happen?" My father intrvined grabbing my wrist.

Chuckling was heard behind us, I swiftly turned around, Aro sheet white face peered from behind a tree. "Masen's right, Edward. There is nothing you can do to save this child. She has sealed her fate."

"You think you can get away with this she is my daughter!" My mom screamed. Tears had made rivers down her face. Heidi danced next to her coiling her hand around my mothers neck. This had gone to far.

"LET HER GO." Heidi's body flew through 3 or 4 trees by the time my command had worn off.

"So you have a power also." Aro snickered. "This is going to be entertaining."

My mom's body dropped to the ground, I scrambled to get next to her. Aro on the other hand had different plans he quickly plucked me off the ground like a weed in a garden. "Tsk, Tsk, not so fast."

"Let me go. Let me go." I squirmed, I was crying I just wanted to be with my faimly. I wanted to be normal. But I guess when your thrown into a fam of vamps and lovers you don't get the normal factor!

"Nope, your going to come with me and be a good little girl!!" I was crying full streams now.

"Noooo, Please" Begging was becoming second nature, for me.

"Your coming and thats that." My family stood there. Watching me with those eyes filled with betrayl.

"No, please, don't take my baby." My mom fell to her knees. My heart wrenched in watching her sob, for the worthless thing I was.

"Mom," I cried, My dad advanced toward us and fell on the ground withering in pain. _Jane_ I thought.

"STOP." I shrieked, and the pain subsided, in my father. Jane fell to the ground.

"What the heck?" She questioned.

"It's Masen's power." He smirked, "Right Masen?"

"I plead the 5th." I cried.

"You might as well tell me darling. You'll be living with us for awhile." Aro voice was to cocky for his own good.

"But I don't want to." My breath hitched inside me. Aro's fist went to my stomach and wam, I was out cold.

**EDWARD POV:**

I watched as my daughter struggled to get out of the grasped of Aro, she tried to wrangle her way out, but after awhile all she could do was cry. I would have been crying to if I had the tears to shed. My daughter was trying to save her mother and got caught up in all the Volturi.

My darling was on the ground crying her eyes out begging Aro to let Masen go. It was Insanity. Then Aro punched Masen right in the stomach knocking her out. That was it the final straw.

"ARO, LET HER GO!" I growled.

"Please, Edward you know all deals are final with the volturi." He snickered.

If, Emmett hadn't grabbed my arms, I'm pretty sure Aro would have a been a pile of ashes, about now. I growled.

"Temper, Temper." Heidi tsked. The Volturi chuckled.

"Shut your mouthes." Rosalie yelled next to me.

"Oh, gosh. What will I ever do?" Jane's evil cackle, scared the crows away. Rosalie doubled over in pain. Aro dropped Masen to the ground.

"Beautiful, Isn't she?" He stroked her cheek.

"Back off." Bella cried.

"I'll give her a special place in the volturi." His smile sent death shudders through all.

"What do you plan on doing to her?" Carlisle whispered.

"I'm thinking..." The silence was killing me.

"WHERE?"I growled.

"Patients is key." Alec giggled.

"don't give me a lesson, where are you taking my daughter?!" Bella screamed. Tears were flowing down her face, I wanted to comfort her, but i also knew what she was feeling. Even if I had only known her for a few weeks. Masen was a huge part of my life now. Her smile, her hair. Her laugh. Everything she became a part of me.

"I'm thinking about making her my..." Silence again.

"WHAT?!" We all screamed.

"My wife." Air whooshed from my lungs


End file.
